Corner accessories of the above-mentioned type are disclosed in particular in documents FR 2 727 578, US 1,804,954, US 1,727,772, EP 0 823 762, EP 1 006 634, IT 1 281 832, IT 1 281 834, EP 0 283 575, and FR 2 825 527, in which the end element and the base element are mounted to pivot one on the other so that they are suitable for being positioned in different relative angular positions.
Furthermore, in the corner accessory described in document FR 2 825 527 in the name of the Applicants, releasable locking means are provided constituted by a series of notches and a pivoting tooth that co-operate with one another to lock the angular position of the end element and the base element relative to each other.
The major drawback of the above-mentioned corner accessory is that it does not suffice for the installer merely to put the accessory into place on the conduit channels in order to lock the accessory onto the channels.
After the accessory has been put into place on the conduit channels, the installer needs to lock the base element and the end element of said accessory in position by means of the releasable locking means so that the accessory mounted on said channels is mechanically retained thereon and the installation complies with standards, in particular in terms of leaktightness.
During the locking operation, the corner accessory can appear to be properly mounted on the conduit channels while not, in fact, presenting any mechanical strength and not performing its sealing function or its leaktight continuity function.
On worksites, such a locking operation is inconvenient to perform and can easily be forgotten by the installer.